mom_cbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christy Plunkett
|Image = |Actor = Anna Faris |First = |Last = |Count = |Name = |Place = USA |Profession = Waitress (formely) Restaurant Manager (formerly) |Family = †''' Shirley Stabler ('''Maternal Grandmother) Bonnie Plunkett (Mother) †''' Alvin Lester Biletnikoff ('''Biological Father) Baxter (Ex-Husband) Violet Plunkett (Daughter) Roscoe (Son) Gweneth Taylor (Granddaughter) Jackie Biletnikoff (Paternal Half-Brother) Douglas Biletnikoff (Paternal Half-Brother) Ray Stabler (Maternal Half-Uncle) |Seasons = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4|image = Christy Plunkett.jpg|Gender = Female|Episode Count = 88 (All)|Nationality = American|Nickname = Christy Jo (by Jill)|Occupation = Law Waitress (formerly) Restaurant Manager (formerly)|Romances = Baxter (Ex-Husband) Brad (Ex-Boyfriend) Adam (Ex-Boyfriend) Gabriel (Fling)|First Episode = Pilot|Last Episode = Lockjaw and a Liquid Diet|Friends = Marjorie Armstrong-Perugian (Sponsor) Bonnie Plunkett (Mother) Jill Kendall (Best Friend) Wendy (Friend) Jodi Hubbard (Sponsee) Ray Stabler (Half-Uncle)}} Christy Jolene Plunkett is one of the Main Characters on Mom. Character Background She is a single mother who has gone a year without drinking and is still struggling with addiction. Now sober, she tries to regain the trust of her daughter Violet. Christy also has a younger son, Roscoe, with Baxter, and strives to be a good example to him. As if that were not enough, she is also trying to iron out the rough edges in her relationship with Bonnie, her mother, who never learned to play her role well, and who would rather go out and drink than baby-sit. Early Life Christy Jolene Plunkett was born to Bonnie Plunkett and Alvin Lester Biletnikoff. Alvin abandoned them at the hospital, which resulted in Bonnie nearly giving up Christy for adoption: A nice Jewish couple was going to adopt her, but Bonnie backed out at the last minute. Christy had a rough childhood, and ended up becoming a raging alcoholic and drug addict. Relationships Friendships Chef Rudy Main= Relationship: Co-Worker Christy and Rudy have a business relationship. But sometimes Rudy tells her personal things that she doesn't need to know. Rudy sometimes forgets her name. |-| Season 1=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. Luke Main= Relationship: Daughter's ex-boyfriend, father of daughter's daughter. Christy likes Luke and treats him like family. Luke refers to her as the "cool parent". |-| Season 1=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Please Write a relationship appearance here. Marjorie Main= Relationship: Best Friend, Sponsor. Marjorie is Christy's best friend and her sponsor. When Christy got evicted, Marjorie let her and her family in with an open heart. |-| Season 1=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please Write a Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Season 4 has not aired yet. Regina Main= Relationship: Best Friend. Christy is Regina's most trusted friend, when Regina was going to jail, she left Christy a box of money to protect. Before she went to jail, Christy was the first person she asked to take the stand for her. |-| Season 1=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. Jodi Main= Relationship: Friend, Sponsee. Christy was Jodi's sponsor. |-| Season 3=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. Adam Main=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Please write a relationship appearance here. Romances Baxter Main= Relationship: Father of Son, ex-husband, best friend. Baxter is the father of Roscoe and the former spouse of Christy. Baxter can be very helpful in situations for Christy and can be very disturbing at different times. Baxter gets engaged to Candace. He turns into a very decent human being because of Candace. Before he got engaged to Candace, Baxter had sexual relations with Christy after Roscoe and after breaking up. |-| Season 1=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please Write an Relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Season 4 has not aired yet. Gabriel Main= Relationship: ex-Co-Worker ''with Benefits'' Gabriel and Christy are co-workers at the restaurant they all work in. Gabriel and Christy start off as friends but they they get closer. They never have any romantic relationship, they just have a sexual relationship. Gabriel cheats on his wife with Christy for a major amount of episodes and since Christy still doesn't really have her life together she goes through with it, but becomes more scared after meeting his wife, although they both still carry on. Gabriel and Christy no longer see each other. |-| Season 1='Pilot' In Season 1, we first meet Gabriel when he tries to tell Christy that he has been told that one of his waitresses is having a nervous breakdown. She defends herself by asking if it's Jennifer. Gabriel tells Christy that she should take the rest of the night off. Christy tells him that she can't afford to do that as she has Violet and Roscoe to look after. Gabriel tells her "Not a problem, grab a couple steaks head home and feed 'em!". Christy then tells him he doesn't understand. Stating "The guy at table four said something really horrible to me, when I was telling him about the Salmon." Chef Rudy over hears this and asks what's wrong with the Salmon. Christy tells him that the insult wasn't to the Salmon it was to her and he told her that she was a good waitress. To which Gabriel and Chef Rudy disagree with and so does Christy - her taking this as an insult, because she knows she's not a good waitress. Christy and Gabriel then talk about her dreams of what she wanted to do when she was in high school. While she carries on working. Christy grabs a plate to serve and insults the food on the plate, also insulting the entire room, as they all look at her in shock. Chef Rudy asks "What did you say?" Christy then defends her opinion saying "Get over yourself Rudy. I saw you at McDonalds going down on a Big Mac." as Christy walks out Rudy defends himself to everyone else, stating that it was actually a fish. Christy carries on waitressing as she serves Jon Cryer who is playing himself. Family Shirley Main=Goes Here Relationship: Grandmother Relationship description here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. Bonnie Main=Goes Here Relationship: Mother Relationship description here. |-| Season 1=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Please write a relationship appearance here. Alvin Main=Goes Here Relationship: Father (deceased) Relationship description here. |-| Season 2=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. Violet Main=Goes Here Relationship: Daughter Relationship description goes here. |-| Season 1=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Please write a relationship appearance here. Roscoe Main=Goes Here Relationship: Son Relationship description goes here. |-| Season 1=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 2=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 3=Please write a relationship appearance here. |-| Season 4=Please write a relationship appearance here. Gweneth Main=Goes Here Relationship: Granddaughter (Through Violet and Luke) Relationship goes here. Jackie and Douglas Jackie=Goes Here Relationship: Paternal Half-Brother relationship goes here. |-| Douglas=Goes Here Relationship: Paternal Half-Brother relationship goes here. Ray Main= Relationship: Maternal Half-Uncle Ray Stabler is Christy's maternal half-uncle through Bonnie, Christy and Bonnie finds out Ray is related to them when he unexpectedly turns up at his late mother's apartment, while Bonnie and Christy are going through he things. |-| Season 4=We meet Ray in Season 4's "Tush Push and Some Radishes", while Bonnie and Christy are cleaning out Shirley's house, Bonnie and Christy find out that he is Shirley's son and she stayed around to raise him but never talked about having Bonnie and never told Bonnie, Ray existed. Trivia * She is allergic to cats. ("Cotton Candy and Blended Fish") S01E11 * Her middle name is Jolene ("Martinis and a Sponge Bath") S03E16 Appearances (*PLEASE SEE HERE FOR APPEARANCES TABLE CODING*) Gallery Mom 1x13.jpg Mom 1x11.jpg Mom 1x10.jpg Christy-profile.jpg Christy2.jpg Christy3.jpg Christy4.jpg Christy5.jpg Christy6.jpg Christy7.jpg Christy8.jpg Christy9.jpg Christy10.jpg Christy11.jpg Christy12.jpg 2x11 photo 6.jpg 2x11 photo 4.jpg 2x11 photo 3.jpg 2x11 photo 1.jpg Mom 2x11.jpg Mom 2x10.jpg Christy and Chef Rudy.jpg Christy and Luke.jpg Christy and Marjorie.jpg Christy and Regina.jpg Christy and Jodi.jpg Christy and Adam.jpg Christy and Baxter.jpg Christy and Gabriel.jpg Quotes — From "Godzilla and a Sprig of Mint" — From "Kimchi and a Monkey Playing Harmonica" — From "Hepatitis and Lemon Zest" — From "Figgy Pudding and the Rapture" — From "Death, Death, Death and a Bucket of Chicken" — From "Death, Death, Death and a Bucket of Chicken" — From "Death, Death, Death and a Bucket of Chicken" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs